


Assumed Names

by alutiv



Series: Names and Other Assumptions [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B drabble, Anthea's identity has many uses, M/M, Online Dating, The British Government has many interests
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-20
Updated: 2013-07-20
Packaged: 2017-12-20 18:34:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/890500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alutiv/pseuds/alutiv
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <b>Why are you looking at my dating profile? GL</b>
  <br/>
  <i>I believe the question is: Why are you lying about your name in a venue intended for introductions? MH </i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Assumed Names

**Author's Note:**

  * For [belovedmuerto](https://archiveofourown.org/users/belovedmuerto/gifts).



> Made a little edit to this since it was first posted, just changing the tense from past to present, so it fits with the rest of the series.

Greg’s finger hovers a moment before clicking. There. Done. And all true, well, mostly true. Okay, there is one glaring falsehood, but he can’t be faulted for wanting to keep a little anonymity at first, can he?

He jumps at his phone’s chime.

**Gavin? MH**

Greg blinks hard, but when he looks again, the text message remains.

_**Why are you looking at my dating profile? GL** _

**I believe the question is: Why are you lying about your name in a venue intended for introductions? MH**

_**Nope. Pretty sure I had the right question. GL** _

Silence. Greg turns his attention back to the computer screen and clicks refresh. A message already?

**I find it essential to be a member of many social networks.**

Greg rolls his eyes, takes note of the sender’s name, and taps out a response.

_**Online dating is essential to national security, is it, “Anthea”?** _

**You would be surprised what is essential to the British Government.**

**_I’m sure I don’t actually want to know._ **

**Perhaps not on the first date. I’ve no doubt we can find other topics of dinner conversation.**

_**Wait, are you actually asking me out?** _

**That is the purpose of this forum, is it not?**

Greg stares at the words and takes a deep breath. “Oh, what the hell,” he mutters.

_**Since you’re asking, you’re buying.** _

**Author's Note:**

> Belovedmuerto said: 'I want fic where Greg lies on his dating profile and says his name is Gavin because it’s sexier, and then Mycroft texts him and just says “Gavin?” And Greg texts him back with “Why are you looking at my dating profile?”'
> 
> And I just couldn't resist the prompt.


End file.
